Sacred Souls S2
by InfiniteRunes
Summary: SacredSouls in Season 2! Thanks for anyone who supported me. This is the tale of a team who fought through monsters and mechs. Will they save the land? Or perish in doing so? I dunno so read! . . Rated T for...uhhh i dunno .-.
1. Beginning of Beginnings

**_SACRED SOULS_**

**Elgang: Oh, goody a new story huh?**

**LeRunes and Me: Mhmm…The title is our guild name LOL!**

**Raven: Are we in this one?**

**Me: Yeah…*cough **_maybe… _**XD**

**Aisha: So what's this story about?**

**LeRunes: Adventure, romance, fighting and WAR!**

**Eve: Data scan: You have new Java Update…**

**Me: Ignore that, the classes are**

**_Elsword- Rune Slayer-18_**

**_Aisha-Elemental Master-17_**

**_Rena-Grand Archer-19_**

**_Raven-Blade Master-21_**

**_Eve-Code Empress-?_**

**_Chung-Tactical Trooper-18_**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

POV to Elsword

"STOP NOW Banthus!" I said panting.

Banthus replied "NEVER! I shall hand this to Wally!"

Elsword thought 'what?! Monarch Wally and the thief Banthus?'

POV to Rena

What is Elsword doing?! He just ran ahead!

"Rail Stinger!" I yelled as an arrow hit Banthus' minions.

"Chain fireball!" I heard Aisha murmur, fireballs burned Banthus' ship but that didn't affect their getaway.

_2 months later…_

"Yes, yes YES guys I got the rank of Sniping Ranger!" I said "Watch this! Guide Arrow!" It chased Elsword and Aisha around Elder…

POV to Elsword

Owww…my back…Then I saw Aisha, cute for the first time I met her but I quickly shook that out!

"Hey, Aisha can you teach me magic?" What was I thinking! I thought

Aisha thought about it "OK but you better listen to my instructions!" Aisha was blushing. "and you have to help me become a High Magician so be my training dummy,"

"Hey I'm not a dummy!" I replied. (Authors Notes: I know Chung doesn't come out this early but YOLO)

Aisha saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes…

POV to Aisha

Wait a minute THAT'S A BOY! That's the Prince of Hamel (KYAH! I should ask him out!)

"HI!"

"Hello" I replied but he wasn't talking to me ( T_T )

"CHUNG! Glad to see you!" Elsword said grinning the biggest grin I have seen in the history of Grins. (That was random)

Chung said laughing "Is that your girlfriend?"

"NO!" Elsword and I said in unison…

POV to Chung

"So why are you here Chung?"

"I'm here because father wanted me to be safe, he is a demon now. Also he wants ME to kill him, it's the only way" Chung said it in a depressed tone but wasn't crying, "Freiturnier was entrusted to me…"

I wanted to join them in the fight. I must grow stronger than ever! I started to training with Elsword and practicing aiming with Rena, but Aisha just teaches me agility and mana releasing skills, her lessons are always too short what's wrong with her? Does she like me?

POV to Elsword

Wow Chung has gotten stronger since I last saw him in Hamel. I gotta tell Elsa.

"Hey, sis I saw Chung today! He says he is gonna join us"

Elsa said "Nice, can he hold his cannon without putting it down every 20seconds now?" laughing while she made dinner, Elsword took a enhancing stone to Lenphad to make sure his armour was Okay."

POV to Narrator

The Elgang were organizing their stuff; attributing, enhancing, repairing or buying. Aisha eventually taught Elsword and herself strong magic. Elsword now a magic knight (16) join the Red Knight service under the command of Penensio, the Rune Slayer. Aisha was now a High Magician (15), Elsword was afraid of her 'Blaze Step' skill. However Aisha knew that she would never permanently hurt Elsword for reasons beyond explanation…Love.

**LeRunes: That was a fail cliff hanger (-.-)**

**Me: I suck at writing those ok?**

**Raven: You excluded us but you let Chung in?!**

**Chung: Calm your butt cheeks, we still have to defeat you in Altera first REMEMBER?**

**Eve: …**

**Ara: So when do I come in?**

**Me: Probably in Bethma or Feita… **

**Raven: At least I'm not last *Eye shines like a star***

**Me: Well my eyes are sorta hurting now O.o**

**Raven: Eve activate extermination mode; target: Le Runes and Narrator(LOL name will be laterz)**

**LeRunes and Me: Well gotta run…**

**Eve: GENERATE BLACKHOLE**

**LeRunes: Lunar Blade…oh crap run*getting nowhere coz of Eve***

**SAYONARA!**


	2. BAM & Gone

**_CHAPTER 2_**

As the gang entered Wally's Castle they heard the clanking of gears and machinery. Turrets of crossbows shot at Aisha. Elsword jumped in front of her "Counter Strike" he yelled.

POV to Aisha

I blushed at this action. Does he like me?

"Lightning Bolt" she murmured, the Vergernt was not dead but he was nearly though.  
Chung shouted "ACELDAMA" all the defenders fell with a thump! Chung glowed…he is a Shelling Guardian now…

Wally shot a laser at Rena but Chung threw a grenade to it.

POV to Elsword

"Oooh fireworks" I was mocking Wally.  
"Rising Slash!" I yelled,

"Infernal Wave" Aisha whispered,

"Wind Ward!" Rena said,

"Carpet Bombing!" Chung yelled, this skill finished Wally.

"YEAH" I exclaimed "Now that stinking pile of metal junk is gone we can go home!"  
"Not so fast, he flew away Elsword" Chung pointed out.  
Wally was on his rockets flying.  
Rena used "Guide Arrow!" they destroyed one propeller Aisha said "His going towards Bethma,"

Hoffman told the Elgang to go to Stella, in Bethma. (OC warning*) Elsword saw a Red Knight. He noticed that the Knight was dubbed InfiniteRunes. A Royal Warrior who uses the spirit of Cornwell and magic runes.  
"Hey, Elsword, Elsa isn't going with you anymore because I have to go to a mission with her, ok?"

Elsword replied "Ok"

**Me: Well that was quite short, but still it was made in the same day as Chapter 1 :P**

**Aisha: I love your stories but WHY AM I ALWAYS murmuring?!**

**xXFARTXx: Because I do too!(FART is an EM)**

**Aisha: Do I really look like you coz im gonna be like that when I 2****nd**** job change. I don't want a FLAT CHEST *weeps in the SUPER emo corner made especially for flat chests :D***

**Rena: HAH, you will never get my chest! :P**

**Raven and Eve: WHY YOU NO PUT US IN?!**

**Ara: Shaddup at least I get to be in it soon…**

**LeRunes: Whadidimiss?**

**Eve: Ophelia, Oberon get Rico NOW!**

**Raven: GIGA DRIVE!**

**Me and LeRunes: RUNRUNRUN…**

**LeRunes: Lunar Blade**

**Me: GOLDEN DRAGON STRIKE!**

***TEMPORARY PROBLEM***


	3. Wally here we come!

**_CHAPTER 3_**

POV to Elsword

"Bad news guys, Elsa isn't gonna come with us. She is busy."

Aisha said with a pout "Aww… that's gonna be harder for us to fight"

"Don't worry we will be fine" Chung reinsured Aisha.

At Dragon Road…

Phew it's so hot…Wonder how Chung survives in that armour. Rena looks like she's going to faint…

POV to Chung

"Hey! I see one of Wally's rockets!" I said

Lizardmen surrounded us.  
"Dread Chase!" I yelled as many missiles knocked them out.

Aisha used "Blaze Step!" many of them burned.

It was turning dawn so I blasted into a cliff side to make a cave/shelter for us.

At night I was watch but we were ambushed by shadow lizardmen. "Chaos Cannon!" I blasted them and woke the others up  
"HEY! Whats with the noise Chung?!" Elsword yelled at me

"Calm down Elsword or I will tear you apart!" Rena said in her demonic aura  
"O-o-OK" Elsword said in a shaky and nervous voice (._.)

**LeRunes: Sorry for the shortness!**

**Me: I was working all day yesterday…(I'm not old OK!) (24/4/13[WA])**

**Aisha: Poor you!**

**LololowkaWay: HURRAY! I am here!**

**EpicRico110: Sup bud! He is my friend, he has a shoutout**

**FART: That's his IGN**

**Elgang and OCs:BAI!**


	4. NEW Familiar! Ara!

**Me: This time let's jump to the chase….I promise Ara is in this one :P**

**NOTE: Ara-Sakra Devanam-18(BTW ages are their MAX age :P)**

**_CHAPTER 4_**

POV to ?

I jumped to help the boy.  
"Falling Dragon!" I shouted as my spear pierced through ALL the lizardmen!

"Woah. Thanks…" the boy said thankfully, with a grin.

"My name is Ara Haan, but just call me Ara," I said "yours?"

"Oh mine is Chung Seiker, Prince of Hamel." Chung said with a softer voice towards the end. "That's Aisha, Elsword and Rena"

"C-Chung! So your my FUTURE HUSBAND?!" I shouted (#.#) (Anime angry face :P)

"Ahhh yeah…." Chung said shakily, (Anime nervous face)

I just replied "You have flaky hair and why are you so _short_?"

That made Chung snap.

"I AM NOT SHORT! YOU CRAZY WOMAN WITH BIG JIGGLY BREAST, HOW DO YOU CARRY THEM AROUND!" Chung yelled at the top of his lungs.

"HEY, you say another word I will rip your face off and put it in the others soup so they can taste your dirty mouth, also you Ara you DO NOT speak to our lil', shorty, chibi Chungy Chung like that, he is our toy to mess with!" Rena shouted!

Chung and I were glued to the spot, sweat dropping a million litres a minute. Man….that Rena is not an ordinary elf, I thought they were peace loving and shy. I saw Aisha and Elsword in the corner of the cave, giggling then they exploded into fits of laughter.

"AND YOU A TWO!"

Elsword and Aisha said "Oh no….

"YOU Get A cookie for being well mannered and patient" Rena said in a 'usual' elf tone.

I sweat dropped thrice as fast now.

POV to Elsword and Aisha

Nom,nom,nom,nom….

We are nibbling our cookie away with cat face :3

POV to Rena

"HAHAHAHA, FAIL those cookies have caffeine in them :D"

Elsword and Aisha spat it out: PHFHFHFHHHHFHH….

**Elsword and Aisha: WOOHOO CAFFEINE!**

**Me: They are definitely drunk… -.-**

**LeRunes: No. They are hypo, Rena gave them caffeine remember**

**Me: Oh yeah. ._.**

**Rena: That was a good plan :3**

**Raven and Eve: *Trapped in emo box* MHMHMMMHMMHM…**

**FART: Welcome our newest OC…GrenadeFART!**

**Grenade:-.- It's just grenade… I'm gonna be shelling guardian in 4 days KYAH! .!**

**Me: Commanders Mark is OP, go get it at the Thrift Shop, its 0.99 dollars :D**

**LeRunes: Song references! He was listening to The fighter when he was typing last night. By Gym Class Heroes!**

**Grenade: I got Commanders Mark! XD**

**Me: Oh no. RRUUNN!**

***MUSHROOM CLOUD EXPLOSION***


	5. Kayak, the Shaman

**Me: Ok back to business.**

**LeRunes: You haven't been on Elsword for a long time -.-**

**Me: I was at a sleepover :3**

**Aisha:…**

**Elsword: T-T Why didn't you invite me? T-T**

**FART: Coz you're not real…hehe…:P**

**_Chapter 5_**

POV to Chung

After we finished fighting, I went to bed. In the morn' we set off again to find Wally and the Elshard. We heard that the fastest way to cross the valley is to go through _Dragons' Nest._

"Woah Chung how is it not hot for you in that armour?" Elsword asked,

"Hehehe..It has insulation! :P"

"Hey, I sense an evil aura" Ara said with a glance at Chung.

POV to ?

"I am Kayak, the lizardman shaman! You shall not pass this valley without defeating me!"

The Elgang got ready to strike me. Wally the nasod warned me about these kids, if I kill them we shall have an alliance.

"Magic Missile" I chanted as my magic pierced through the weak.

POV to Aisha

"Infernal Wave!" I said (Not murmured XD)I lit him on fire then electricity shocked him. Then I summoned a meteor to finish him off.

Elsword used "Rising Slash!"  
"Detonation!" Chung whispered

"Crazy Shot" Rena said.

Kayak was furious, he used dark magic and summoned Dark Berauk to help him.

The battle was long and weary.

Kayak sacrificed himself to use (Made up skill :P) "Dark Scyther" This move kills the user and may kill the target, in this case it was Elsword.

Elsword was seriously injured by the attack.

"He must be in a coma" Rena said in a sadistic tone.

"Poor boy, I only just met him" Ara said without sympathy.

Chung remained silent, but I could tell he was sad, like I was…

It has been two weeks, I've grown stronger and we have brought down Wally. He did not have the Elshard. Elsword's predicted death was in vain. Doctors in Bethma believed so.

As I entered the dark room, I heard the faint breath of Elsword. The darkness poison has affected him greatly

"Oh Elsword" I said crying, "Why did you have to die?"

"B-becaus-se if I d-didn't you w-would have d-died…" Elsword whispered rasply. I hugged him, I sobbed all over his little life.

"I love…you. So please don't die!" I confessed. I couldn't hide my blush but he was to weak to be awake so he fell asleep again.

The next morning, the gang visited him.

"How long have I been in this coma?"

"2 weeks" Chung said, grinning. "We've defeated Wally without you, but he didn't have the shard…"

"Oh…That's..u-unfortunate" Elsword replied.

"But we are much stronger than before" Rena assured him.

Ara was a bit shy towards Elsword so I glomped Elsword before their eyes met.

"Ouch! Aisha I haven't recovered yet!" Elsword said in pain.

"Sorry… .-." I said, nervously.

**Elsword: Why does purple grape head like me? ._.**

**LeRunes: It's Rico's favourite pairing!**

**FART: Than Chung X Eve.**

**Infinite: Than-fbeghkgdkajndcdkhjak**

**Me: Shaddup!**

**Rena: That's even worse than me. .-.**

**Ara: I do not like Elsword, Aisha! I just feel-**

**Aisha: AH HA you do like him! He is my PRECIOUS!**

**Elgang: *SweatDrop***

**Me: Now to declare my trade mark :D *DRUMROLL* Fart bombs!**

**FART: OH YEAH! :')**

**Raven and Eve: Ummm…LAME!**

**Elsword and Chung: AWESOME! *Throws Fart Grenades at the haters***

**FART GRENADE MACHINE: Activating: NASOD virus protection against Eve.**

**Me: :D No hacker can get this! *Gets Fart missile and aims at Raven* This is for burning my butt with Giga prominence, you jerk!**

***GREEN MUSHROOM CLOUD***

***Acid melts all tech.***


	6. Raven, Nemesis?

**Sorry for not posting**

**GrenadeFart: Hello and welcome back XD I AM A ShG now!**

**FART: Hurrah!**

**Chung: Wait….me…no you…wait ShG is me…but how do YOU have it when its…me?  
Me: Ooooh, PARADOX!**

**_CHAPTER 6_**

POV to Elsword

"Ouch…" I whispered to no-one. The sun light blinded my eyes through the blinds.  
"Morning Elsword" I heard a sweet, vague voice say.  
"Morni-WAIT HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM!" .  
Aisha started hugging me and whispered  
"Because you are my boyfriend…"she said that drawling the words slowly so I could get the message. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. I was thinking about that the rest of the morning.  
"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Chung asked, with suspicion  
"N-nothing" I said "Hehehe"

Rena interrupted "You sure? You have a very 'thick' blush" Rena and Chung laughed.  
"Stop it guys!" Aisha said while finishing up cooking lunch.  
Rena laughed EVEN more "Aisha, likes Elsword!"  
Ara which was asleep, stormed out of her room.  
"DON'T YOU PEOPLE KNOW THE MEANING OF QUIET?!" Ara shouted!  
"No." Elsword said laughing.

_Later…_

They were told that Elsword was well enough to exit the town. Stella gave them food and first aid supplies AND a ship.  
"Off to Altera?" Stella asked.  
"Yep" the gang said in unison.  
The next morning, I woke up to Aisha poking my cheeks.  
Not again!  
"Aisha were you sleeping here the whole time?"

"Yeah…" Aisha said with a pout "Can't I?"

She does look cute when she pouts, I pinched her cheek gently, "Yeah, your allowed" I said laughing

Aisha just fell on me to make me hug her.

"Here is a present-" She kissed my fore head before leaving the room to go on the deck.

The ship rocked…

The captain came running

"We are being sabotaged!"

I grabbed Aisha after I put my armour on, "Come on, this way!"

The enemy ship had a name: Black Crow…

POV to Chung

"Siege Shelling!" I yelled before I plumaged their ship.

The captain of their ship and his 'elite' crew jumped ships. While the others fell into the ocean far under. Then I saw a Scarred man with a blade so dagger like.  
Aisha used "Flame Circle" to ward off the crew.  
Rena was sniping them from the bridge. While Ara was spearing them like fish. I was charging my Wonder Wall to get in closer to the Captain.

POV to ?

"Get them men!" I used my finisher combo to surprise attack the swords man. My crew took care of the females, but one looks like…no…it can't be Seris (Correct me if the name is wrong :P)...

**Me: I really want to make chapters longer but I don't want you guys to wait too long. So if you guys REALLY want me to make them longer, it will take a long time :P  
Aisha: Raven are you happy now?**

**Raven:*speechless  
Eve: *In the Nasod emo corner, making hologram tears…**

**Elsword: Eve has feelings (With ._. face XD)* Gets slapped by Eve.**

**Aisha:*Awakened* I WILL KILL YOU EVE!  
Chung: STOP! * Throws a fart missile at the girls***


	7. Raven, Ally?

**Ima very sorry people I can only update every 4 days AT MINIMUM! Max. is 7 days…. I just have school and tuition. So here's just a small chapter for you. ^_^**

**Raven: I don't want to be ? OK?  
Elsword: No.**

**_CHAPTER 7_**

POV to Elsword

Uhhh…This guy is so fast! He must be strong, considering those scratches.  
"Aisha! Watch out!"  
"Wha- EiiiiiiiiYAHHHHH" she screamed but I was targeted by the enemy. The mercenary had shot Aisha with a spear with poison, she is probably in a subconscious state. (Yes, Elsword understands long words. He is not stupid.)  
"Dread CHHASSE!" Chung knocked out many mercenaries including the boss.  
"Curse you emo girl!" The boss said!

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chung said releasing Freiturnier.  
"My name is Raven, I don't like you royals, I am going to be your maker, princess" raven, the boss said cooly.  
"ARGGGHHHH! Wonder Wall!" Chung yelled "Brutal Swing"

Rena and Ara had defeated the others and were coming to aid the boys. Aisha had came to. (No not lemon!)

"Magic Missile!" she chanted.  
"Sword FIRE!" I yelled, while burning raven with my new found skill. Raven was on the brink of death.  
"WOW, Elsword your amazing!" Aisha said.

POV to Raven

I overheard the princess say,  
"Now we are one step closer to sinking Velder*"

"what…" I said spilling blood. "I thought _you _were from Velder"  
"No _he_ is from Hamel" Aisha said.  
I sweatdropped…  
He is a _boy?!_  
"In that case let me join your quest…" I fainted.  
_Later…_

The sound of magical healing woke me up. I was in a camp full of nasod scraps. **_Return Plains…_**

***Velder and Hamel are at war, good idea right?**

**Me: DONE  
LeRunes: OK…  
Raven: *Happy dance* I am a good guy!  
Chung: Again with the ****_cruel_**** comedy *sits in emo ****_girl_**** corner*  
Rena: HAHAHA….I DIDN'T GET POVs!  
Me: RUN!  
*FART, LeRunes, GrenadeFart and Infinite runes with me.  
Rena: Crazy Shot!  
Eve: Moby, Remy! Illusion STRIKE!  
Would be typing on Sunday :D Please give me feedback! OR ELSE!**


	8. ENTER, Nasods of Corruption

**Me: Ah I am back!  
Elsword: About time…  
Me: I had a selective highschool test today(As of 18/5/13)  
LololowkaWay: Me too!  
xXFARTXx: Nobody asked you =.=  
Aisha: That's right go big sis!  
xXFARTXx: Whadda hell you talking 'bout?  
LeRunes: START!**

**_CHAPTER 8_**

POV to Raven

I saw the purple magician healing my burns and scratches. The boy who was fighting me was slumped on a rock sleeping. The elf girl was sparring with the blonde boy and the black haired girl was slumped with the knight sleeping. And snoring. **LOUDLY.**  
"Oh, I see you are awake" the girl said curiously  
"Yeah-" ouch my head really hurts…I need to sleep.  
"Oi, look Rena he is awake" the blonde gir- I mean boy said enthusiastically.

POV to Elsword

*Snoring along with Ara*  
"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!" Aisha woke me up quickly,  
"Ah- Wah" I said with droopy eyes, then I went back to sleep.  
"ARGHHH! LIGHTNING BOLT!" Aisha zapped me and Ara.  
"BLEeeeEE blEGgg geaheha" Ara and I screamed in _shock_(Get it?)  
Ara saw Raven and apologised for her rudeness.  
"Who is he?" I said, clueless, "wait he is the guy I fought…ARGH! Get him!"  
Rena stopped me, and yelled "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND YOU STUPID IDIOT, CAN'T YOU BE ANY NICER TO RAVEN, IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT ALLIES, IS THIS HOW YOU LIKE IT-" the rant went on…  
"-IS THIS HOW YOU LIKE PANCAKES, DO YOU LIKE AISHA, AM I ANNOYING, IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT ALLIES? Wait I already said that. IS THIS HOW YOU FIGHT? COWER IN FRONT OF A LADY?"  
The gang laughed including Raven he chuckled, except Rena and Elsword.  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?" the second rant went on…  
_I skipped it coz I was too lazy or laughing too much :P_  
The screaming of laughter and anger created an avalanche of metal to fall. Uncovering a behemoth of a robot (Corrupted Nasod Driller) Chung dusted the side,  
"Nasod Driller: Type WS3584" Chung whispered while reading the label.  
Raven got up and yelled,  
"RUN!" while sprinting away like a mad man(Anime style, Panic run)  
"Wha-" Aisha was interrupted by the nasod's whirring sound.  
"Run Aisha!"

Nasod miners started popping out of nowhere! We were surrounded by the miners who had green plants growing on them…

**Me: Well that wraps it up! Again sorry for late posts, school is going on and won't end till in 5 ½ weeks :(  
Elsword: Rena sure likes to talk…  
Rena: Yeah I do! So do you like cakes? Carrots? Or bananas?  
SoLBlader: *Pulls a plug of nasod arm* I am ready to die…  
Me: NUUUUUuuuuUUUUuuuUUUUuuuuUUUuuuuUUUUuuuuUUUUuuuUUU UUuuuUUUUUuuuUUUUUuuuuuUUUUUu! I only just made YOU!  
xXFARTXx: Serves you right for not naming it SoLFART  
LeRunes, Me and Elgang: WTF  
GrenadeFART: YAY I love that name!  
SoLBlader: That's it. BREAKING FIST *To his own head.  
Me: HAHAHA… You still have 9 resurrection stones left :D  
SoLBlader: Please Fav, R&R or Follow this story PLEASE!  
Eve: *Still in emo corner* Yeah do it so Rico can have some motivation to make more chapters, so I can be in the story…  
Me: Yeah guys!**


	9. SHORT! Nasod Destroyed?

**Me: Short one today!  
xXFARTXx: Yep, going to be working on Crack Ups!  
LeRunes: YAY new story :0  
Elsword: *On stage in freeze mode* I can't balance any longer!**

**_CHAPTER 9_**

POV to Raven

"Cut tendon!" (Cut tendon works for mobs in this story) I said as I restrained the nasods from coming closer.  
"Counter Strike" Elsword shouted as he blocked a series of blows from the Driller. Aisha was having problems too,  
"Flame Circle" Aisha shouted (-W- yay I shouted!) melting the nasod's face and all. As the mysterious fungus was flammable the nasods burned longer…

After a while of hard battle, we finally destroyed most of the enemies.  
"Power Assault!" I crashed down the remaining enemies with my shoulder.

**Aisha: -w-  
Elsword: teribaly sory for the short chater!  
Rena: Dumb Elsword…  
Raven: He can't spell?!  
Elsword: At least I tried! Q_Q**

**_PLEASE R&R_**


	10. Ara X Chung? THE UNKNOWN!

**Me: Hehe… I was playing Elsword until I realized I had to update :D Oh yeah if you haven't noticed(WHICH 99.9% of you won't) My Instagram is infiniterunes or infiniterunes_art. Facebook is Rico Kosasih if you wanna chat ;)  
Aisha: Can we start?  
Elsword: FOR ONCE I agree!  
Rena: IF you don't start I WILL personally rant FULL RAGE on YOU!  
Me:o-OK**

**_CHAPTER 10_**

POV to Ara(Haven't done this…)

WOAH… the Raven guy is strong!  
"Nice one Raven!" I said grinning,  
"Why, thank you" Raven said with his expressionless tone.

"We still have the Driller: Type WS42-whatever it is called to deal with" Chung shouted, "CARPET BOMBING!"  
I was shocked with awe, Chung's Destroyer and Freiturnier was POWERFUL, I ran up to him then jumped and hugged his head like a pillow,  
"Well done, PikaChung!" I whispered seductively in his 'fake' ears.  
Chung blushed MAD, maddest of all mad blushes in the mad blushes Hall of Fame of ROYAL blushes.  
"W-why…." He stammered,  
"Obviously she likes you Chung!" XP Elsword said patting Chung on the back. I blushed a bright pink. Aisha was giggling and whispering with Rena, Raven sorta just looked away while my 'ride' was panicking while Elsword was teasing him

POV to Chung

OH GOD WHY! I am supposed to find a ROYAL not a commoner! AND why did she do that?!  
"Hey umm…Ara can you get off?" She started pouting and emotional.  
"EHHHH!" What should I do she is gonna cry!  
"But you are my ride, I dun wanna go off!" Ara said in a sad tone, while biting the whole top of Chung's head(Anime style!)  
"OWW!" I yelled as I flapped like a dumb penguin trying to fly.  
**Me: Well it ends there!  
Elsword: Dat vocabulary…  
Me: WHAT?! I am sick…(COLD)  
Aisha: Poor Rico…  
Raven: AHHH… My hand. Y NO PPL CARE FOR ME?!  
Eve: Because Rico is most important, if he is lost there will be no stories hence we move to different author hence we might not know him hence we will be torture hence we die hence Elsword the Game will lose interest hence we don't exist hence we die.  
LeRunes: DAT EVE PHILOSOPHICAL WORDS  
Raven: -.- I didn't get it?  
Elsword: EVEN I understood! :D What does hence mean? And what is an author?  
Me: There, there, you will know one day… **


	11. Power of the Legendary Phoenix!

**Me: Sorry! I forgot to type yesterday! REALLY I AM SORRY!  
LeRunes: Really? You left me here trapped in the monitor! :(  
xXLeVoidFART: YEAH!  
Other characters: YOU LEFT US TOO!  
Elgang: *Preparing weapons*  
~Moments Later~  
Me: LALALALALA*Typing***

**_P.S I will be adding monsters from the Fields now! HURRAY!_****  
SoLBlader: HEY YOU! STOP RIGHT THERE!  
Me: (BEEP) *Auto-type on***

**_CHAPTER 11 _**(Fav. Number :D)

POV to Elsword

Wow…Chung got hit…HARD!  
"Chung, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, thanks Elsword" Chung said massaging his head, "Ara has SHARP teeth… (T-T)"

~*RUMBLE*~

What was that? I thought. Then I saw it, it was a platoon of mercenaries and guards under Wally's rule. There was about…TOO MANY.  
"There are too many to fight, RUN" Rena yelled running as far as she could in the few second time span!  
In their platoon I could see: Big soldiers, little soldiers, Crossbow soldiers and a soldier I haven't seen before (As I said new monsters/ enemies[That one right there was Wally Scout])

"ARGHHHHH! Sword Fire!" I yelled as my sword caught on fire, "Star Blade" I planned this perfectly, I jumped into the center and started spinning.

POV to Rena

As I peeked out from the boulder shelter I made, I saw ELsowrd taking on literally every one of them!  
"YOU BAKA!"

Of course he couldn't hear me. I stood and aimed, I shot multiple times as I _sieged_ the enemy.

POV to Aisha

"Go Elsword!" I shouted to encourage him.

"Why don't you just come and help me?" Elsword yelled back. He was right he was getting exhausted,  
"C'mon guys!" Chung said.  
"METEOR SHOWER" I said as I summoned the meteor barrage.  
"PHOENIX TALON" Elsword yelled as the legendary Phoenix bestowed his power into Elsword's body. With that Elsword awakened causing him to reach a dangerous point. If he continued strengthening himself he will lose his soul…  
"Elsword stop!" I said, sobbing. "I don't want you to die!"  
Elsword didn't hear me, he kept on battling.

"Siege Shelling" Chung murmured, he was already firing with Freiturnier's power. Raven was slicing & Dicing the enemies.

"Bloody Axel!" Raven spun and sliced the guards.

Almost all of them were gone, they have retreated, but Elsword was injured, BADLY  
"Elsword are you alright? C'mon wake up!" I started sobbing…

_2 weeks later~_

POV to Elsword

Uhhh… oww… My head hurts! Huh? Aisha, she is on top of me…sleeping. Was I in a coma…again?  
"Aisha? You awake?"  
"Unn..Uh ha…" she managed to let out, she looks cute. I kissed her on the lips. She immediately squeaked and woke up.  
"E-Elsword? STOP!" Aisha screamed.

"Wh-"I got cut off by her slap.  
"YOU CANT DO THAT!"  
"I'm so sorry!" I said, backing up against the wall. Aisha was red and ANGRY. Tears were sprouting. I felt guilty enough to do it again, only this time Aisha fell soft and encouraged more.  
"OH Your awa-" Chung stood at the door, too shocked to move. He was sweat dropping nervously and left abruptly.

Aisha stopped at last,

"I am sorry that I slapped you…" she said suddenly shy.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"2 weeks" Aisha replied  
"And where are we?" I said confused.  
"We are at the Ponggos Hideout." Aisha said as she slumped on me, "Go back to sleep, it is 3:00 am."  
I did as I was told….sleep.

**Me: How was the cliffhanger? :D  
Characters: Let us out!  
Elgang: NO!  
Elsword: I bought a DICTIONARY! YAY!  
Aisha: *facepalm* How did we become ****_your _**** favourite couple?  
Me: Well that is another story…hehe…  
Rena: WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!  
Me: OK… Geez. Well Elsword is my fav. Character!  
Elsword: YAY!  
Aisha: SHHHHH!  
Elsword: D:  
Me: Aisha is smart, so I guess those two connect. BUT there is one BIG flaw… AISHA IS OLDER THAN ELSWORD! RAAGGEEE*  
Aisha: YEAH! How is that normal?  
Elsword: How?  
Me: That is why I stated the ages in Chapt.1 for their final job change :)**

**JA MATA~**


	12. FINALE for S1

**Me: Sorry for not updating this story last week…And Crack Ups is on hold because there are no Elsword jokes I could find :(  
Elsword: *Walks into room* Woah your PC is so dusty! *Licks it clean*  
Aisha: EWWWwwwwWWWwwwWWWwwwWw…  
LeRunes: We are starting in….3….7….542…..3….4….123….(LeRunes can't count…he is an Elsword xD)**

**_Chapter 12_**

POV to Aisha

I woke up… I wanted to explore more of this place, with Elsword! This hideout is ingenious, using the Nasod core's Elpower to control the geo-thermal heat and power.  
"Elsword wake up!" I whispered as I nudged him.  
"Wa-"Elsword moaned, "What's wrong?"

"C'mon lets go explore the hideout!"

Elsword just stirred…

"Woah…look at those pipes!" Elsword exclaimed in awe,

"They are filled with the power of the Altera Core" I said

Elsword seemed to be mesmerised by the light…

POV to Raven

Man…I know Elsword got hurt badly but my back is killing me! I looked around to see I was in a hospital ward with Chung on the other side.

"Oh hey Chung…" (O3O)

"Great… My cannon was squashing me" Chung replied (T~T)

"Hey, since we are in Altera, we could ask the leaders if we could master our techniques(AKA job change :3)" I exclaimed, in a deep voice of course xD.  
POV to Ara

Oooh…my head.

"How ya doing girls?" I said to no one in particular.

"BAD!" Eve, Aisha and Rena shouted in unison!

"Should've never asked" (q.q|I)

POV to Elsword

"Well if it isn't a magic knight?" a alchemist from the shop said.  
"How did you know? ...YOU STALKER!" I yelled.  
"No, from the magical aura you are emitting…let me train your skill, to become your next class. This is our specialty, here in Altera…the Ponggos."

"Ah well, Amos stop being hasty…" a ponggo chuckled, "My name is Aldel…"

**Me: DONE :3**

**LeRunes: Took you long enough ,_,**

**Me: Sorry! .-.**

**DrogonicRunes(newbie): YAY!**

**Me: Season 1 complete! I decided to end this part :3 Don't chu worry child!(Dun dun dun) Still gonna continue in the same story. BUT won't be updating in a while T.T** **I have my school problems but ill be back soon…**

**DrogonicRunes: If you like his writing be sure to check out his other stories…**

**Me: SacredSouls the guild has been given to my trusty admin! I made a new guild: DarkDragons for a reason! Bye~**


	13. EVOLUTION, MEGA CHAPTER!

**Me: Welcome back! O3O Looks like you don't have to wait anymore…**

**Aisha: YAY!**

**Elsword: Oh yeah…wait…WAI DO I DIE?**

**Me: HOW CAN ELSWORD READ MY FUTURE INTENTS, OR MY MIND?! Wait Elsword why do you have long hair? **

**Elsword: Well, you told me buy one**

**Aisha: YOUR SPOILING THE STORY!**

**Elsword: OH…oops :(**

**_SacredSouls: Season 2_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_.:EVOLUTION:._**

POV to Rena

8 Months have passed since we arrived in Altera, our understanding of each other has developed…especially between Aisha and Elsword, they no longer fight(At least not in front of me :P)

"Well see ya, Rena" Aisha said rushing out of the house with Elsword and Chung,  
"Don't be pushy with them" xD I teased, but she was already gone…

It's lonely when all of them are gone, I was the first to reach my last evolution: Grand Archer(I'm so proud :'D)

POV to Elsword

We were in the control room of Nasod Foundry,

"Alright! Get ready boys!" Aisha whispered,

Clank! The Crow Rider leaped onto the lift,

"GAHHH! Where did he come from!" Chung shrieked(Chung: MY manhood is gone T,T) pretty much like a girl.

"Get rid of them-m" Crow Rider's voice rang our ears like metal scrapping metal.

"Star Blade!" I yelled, the whirring of my blades blocked every sound there was, if not reduced it to nothing but a squeak.

"ARGH! GWAHHH!" I groaned as Crow Rider seemed unaffected by my power, he stabbed me…inches away from fatality.

"ELSWORD!" Aisha screamed. She rushed to help me and stopped powering Chung with extra mana. The blade was thin and did not cause a big wound, but it hurt. I was going to be soon healed but Chung needed help.

"Aisha…help Chung… heal me later" I moaned before I was fully recovered.

They defeated Crow rider with a few scathes. I saw that 'they' had the skills of Raven.

POV to Chung

We reached our destination: The Core.

**Me: BREAK!**

**Aisha: Elsword Q~Q NUUUUUUUuuuuuUUUUUuuuuuUUU!**

**Elsword: Your Story will be shortly continued after you take a cookie and milk (^.^) (:.') [~]**

~Continuation~

The Nasod King slowly arose from the deep slumber. You could see the metallic rubble fallen from age. The activation was taking a while.

"So all we do is destroy those power cores to summon the Altera Core(Renamed it :P)" Elsword asked,

"Yep, easy right?" Aisha said.

"Don't think so! Look at those pods rising!" I whispered.

As the pods rose I thought they were human, but they were the Nasod race. Feminine bodies in them, preserved in the depths of the earth. The opened. I read the titles for each pod: EVE: TECH, Q-PROTO: BATTLE and the smallest APPLE: UNKNOWN.(And no, there is no connection to the Mac :D)

POV to Aisha

"GO! My princesses, destroy the humans!" Nasod king commanded.

EVE the first to move summoned a keypad and speed typed. APPLE then started to call in the nasod snipers on the balconies. Q-PROTO already was battling Elsword!

"DIE!" Q-PROTO yelled, their voices were so human-like.

I started supporting the boys with magic. They were so fast we couldn't catch the nasods.

"Aceldama!" Chung screamed, as he shot missiles into the tall chamber, everything was quiet until the missile rain fell…

POV to Elsword

Aisha and I took cover under the balcony.

"You alright Aisha?"

"Yep! Infernal Wave!" Aisha replied with a bright smile.

" Does not compute!" EVE exclaimed, "The missiles should of missed our majesty!"

"NO matter! It does not affect me! Just protect the cores!"

"Elsword get that core right there, they aren't watching!"

Elsword crept to the Green, Earth core. Unlimited blade! The burst of El was noticed by APPLE.

POV to Aisha

"Double HEAVENS FIST" EVE and APPLE yelled, as nasod king's arms were enlarged and crushed Elsword and Chung!

"Not bad sister!" APPLE said.

"SPACE WRENCH!" APPLE said to finish off Elsword, but Elsword dodged the attack just in time.

Elsword awakened. He used a mana potion. His last.

"STAR BLADE!" as the blades erupted from his body APPLE was forced back onto the ground, cuts and scars were left on her. As for Q-PROTO whose energy gathering was interrupted, was left with more cuts and scars. Chung made it out just in time. EVE as well. Elsword was sweating and panting madly.  
"Well that went well" he stated. I rushed to him, he had opened up his wound. I noticed that he had longer hair and… a tattoo!

"Elsword! When did you get a tattoo!" :U I screamed!

"WHA-! I didn't I swear!" he protested, he suddenly jerked and rose into the air and fell back down again.

"I job changed!"

"Whut?!" I said.

"Watch! LUNA BLADE!" Elsword yelled, as a blue sword fell from the sky and land straight through APPLE's chest. Elsword was glowing because of the mana he stole.

"Cool…mana stealing xD" Elsword joked.

"NO! How dare you!" Nasod king said.

"Oh I dare!" Elsword said back,

"Elsword no!" I warned.

"Don't worry!" Elsword said, "I will be ok, I promise"

His smile was sad and full of doubt, and I believed him, I was tricked. Everything was quiet or at least I turned deaf for a moment or two. I saw Elsword awakened fully with fiery Luna blades to use a majestical Star Blade! I realised that he was on Nasod king's chest. He spun and spun and spun, with the king flinching before a small human compared to the giant. The king was defeated in a boom! Sending Elsword out towards Q-PROTO.

"This is for the king!" she said as her hand glowed of power, lowered. Chung used detonation to finish her off at the right moment! Still that wasn't enough.

"Elsword is fading, disappearing into the air." I murmured. His soul is going away…forever! Elsword's smile this time was for real. With squinted eyes and a curve from side to side.

"A-aisha don't be sad!" he said while coughing up blood, "I'll watch over you, for eternity…" he was still smiling as he closed his eyes. Elsword was gone. His body flaking away under the hole that Luna blade made. The moonlit chamber was peaceful once again.

"Elsword died happy- with a smile" I stated "He was a hero, to me"

Chung was trying to hold back tears, while he used Elsword's empty potion bottle to catch a few specs of Elsword, for the rest of the gang…which he would not ever see again.

Chung realised that I was glowing, I noticed he was too.

We job changed. Tactical Trooper. Elemental Master. I was too grieved to care, I leapt onto Chung. Who hugged me, he knew I like Elsword. No, _loved _him.

**Me: That is it :D**

**Elsword; *Laying on the ground with tomato sauce* Is the play over? **

**Aisha: *Sigh* Yes**

**Elsword: IMMA KILL YA!**

**Me: Eve…**

**Eve: Aye, sir! *Seals Elsword with duct tape***

**Raven: Since when were you Happy?**

**Eve: Since I was in this story, that's when I was ****_happy_****! xD**

**Me: :D**

**Rena: Wai are you smiling!**

**Me: He isn't dead :I He's right there *points at the silver-grey lump***

NOTE: To all Elsword(RS in particular) fan girls…and guys(I'm looking at you Desu…) Elsword will be in future chapters, he is not gone forever! He is my fav. Character too, so I do not hate him :)

**BTW this is my longest chapter i believe :)**


	14. Android Friend? Accept or Deny?

**Me: I'm back xD I am only typing this chapter since the maintenance is taking place. **

**Elsword: *Lays on floor, barely breathing.**

**Aisha: Whatchu doing? *Pokes Elsword's body.**

**Me: *Joins in**

**Rest of Elgang and IGC(In Game Characters :'D): *Joins in**

**Elsword: STAHP!**

**Raven: Then why are you 'dead'?**

**Elsword: I am ._. I'm just reliving that moment. Well at least I trying to…**

**Everyone: ._. **

**Me: Eve's poker face is no match for mine *._.**

**Eve: *Facepalms*'**

**Me: Hey, this is: Season 2 Chapter 2 :D**

**_CHAPTER !$ (Go figure :D)*_**

POV to Chung da TT

"It's alright Aisha, stop crying." I said, trying to calm her down, knowing it isn't ok at all.

"You're *sob* right, *sob* I am *sob* being too emotional" Aisha stated. Q.Q

We arrived to the hideout,

"Password?" One of the guards asked.

"… I forgot ._." I sweat-dropped as I knew the punishment,

"It's Ignis," Aisha said quietly.

"WRONG!"

We were shocked, Aisha could never forget the code. I was shocked that we weren't informed that it changed.

The guards were armed. Then I saw Raven in the background.

"Yo! Raven! HALP!" I yelled, as a spear-tip touched my neck**(Chung: I swear if I ever need to use water to substitute for sweat again in this play, imma shoot myself T~T)**

I sweated 2x faster, I didn't dare gulp, risking the 'bulge' would go into the spear.

"Oi, release 'em" Raven said sternly,

"But sir-"

"They are my friends," Raven stated, "Chung, you could've used the ID card you had…"

"Oh…so that's what they are for ._."

Raven facepalmed with his nasod arm,

_I'm guessing I really derped…_

_~LATER~_

Rena, Raven and Ara were shocked that Elsword was gone, much more _evaporated. _

A funeral wasn't held, because none of Elsword's relatives were alive except Elsa (I like Elsa better than Elesis :3) who was MIA (Missing In Action) during a mission.

~Weeks LATER~

POV to Aisha

I was left alone again… In my room. Trying to remember the happy times, but all that came back was Elsword's death. Eve… What a nice name for a mercy-less robot, but then again she had nothing to do with his death. Eve seemed like a nice girl if she was ever human.

*Tap tap tap*

I looked up, it was a figure on the other side of my window, floating!

I was confused but curious at the sametime. Could it be Elsword's ghost coming back to blame me for his death?

*Tap tap tap*

I opened…

I was shocked.

"Eve…?" I managed to get out,

"Yes. It is I" Eve said, plainly, as if nothing happened.

"I do not have emotions or feelings for his death, human."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, I was defenceless.

"I never wanted for this violence, I wasn't programmed for combat. Eve said with somewhat sadness "The king forced me"

"I see" I replied.

"Since I have nowhere to go now. I considered joining your adventures." Eve said,

I gasped. How did she know?

"I followed you and your companion to this hideout."

Dammit! That's bad, she is a nasod; Ponggos' feared enemies.

"But the Pong-"

"They do not know. May I come in?

I let her in. I noticed that her orbs were lifting here.

"Moby, Remy compact!" She said sternly as the drones shrunk to marbles. "Now where is the living room?"

**Me: :D *Listening to Naruto opening by Niko Touches the Wall**

**Eve: :'D I am an El-member now!**

**Aisha: -.- Not YET!**

**Raven: Nasod…? Hey arm, there is your princess xD**

**Arm: *A* YESH!**

**Elgang: Lolwhut?!**

**Me: Of all the 600+ stories here, why mine?**

**Arm: Because…because…I dunno :D**

**Raven: How are you smiling?**

**Eve: Like so: *Etches a smiley face with here laser.**

**Elsword: LOLOLOLOL….**

**Yeash! 2 chapters in one day :D**


	15. Revival of the Dead!

**Blitz: took you long enough -.-**

**Aisha: It took you 3 play sessions…whereas making a Sheath Knight takes you 30 mins -_-**

**Me: Ehehehe… (n,n|I)**

**InfinityTrol: It is because I am your main, right?**

**Me: No not really….that's not the reason…**

**Elsword: Is it because Elswords are your favourite character? :D**

**Me: No not that either…**

**Elsword and InfinityTrol: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..**

**Everyone Else: O.O RUN! O.O**

**Ran: *Outside* Bwahahahaha! Time to destroy their hideout!(AKA my room :D)**

**Elsword and InfinityTrol: GET OUT OF THE WAY! *As everyone runs past Ran* (Good tongue twister :D)**

**Me: Eve make Oberon type Q.Q We gotta run!**

**Eve: Aye! q.q**

**_CHAPTER 15_**

POV to Aisha

"This way," I said softly trying to hide my anger.

"There is no need to be an avenger, it was his fault he died, not mine."

My face was burning, 'How dare she' I wanted to say. She is so _cold _ hearted!

_Many Weeks Later_ **(Hai, I am back!, I did this coz I forgot what I was thinking…like…3 weeks ago!)**

"What is this place?!" I exclaimed "It feels so…so…demonic"

"This is Feita, the place where the demons entered from." Eve said, "I believe there is a village near by."

POV to Chung

Feita…this is where Father got infected with a weird

"I will avenge you Father" I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Ara said with a worried face.

"Uh, no, no I didn't" I replied cautiously. "Oh, hey look a person!"

"Hello travellers! My name is Allegro the alchemist of the village!" the young boy/man said. "We saw you coming, you look tired and weary."

Raven spoke for the first time, "Yeah we are, at least I am."

As soon we took housing, Allegro asked us "Stella said to expect you, but If I remember correctly she said there were 4 of you, now there is 5."

"We picked up friends," Aisha said.

"And where is the red-head?" Allegro asked

"Dead" we all said…

"Ahh…I am sorry for your loss. How did he die?"

Aisha was hesitating so I piped up, "Over use of…mana"

"There is a way to revive him." Allegro said sternly.

"HOW?!" Aisha nearly shouted.

"HE isn't in the heavens, he is still here. Maybe even right here" Allegro said quietly "First you need portions of his mana. His _most _prized possession.

"Is the mana this?" Aisha said as she showed him the glowing beads.

"Yes, and next you need the cursed bone of the ancient bone dragon. And finally you need Berthe's flesh."

"Aisha, we got his sword, right?" I asked

"Yep!" Aisha said, hopefully. She summoned a sword.

"Good, Lento will guide you to the demons and glitters tomorrow…"

**Me: Sorry!**

**Aisha:*Whacking me with stick***

**Me: Don't you hate it when I don't feel like to type?**

**Elsword: Can't you see me Aisha?! QQ**

**Aisha: Huh! Who said that!**

**Me: Don't chu worry! You will be back in the next 3 chapters…hopefully.**

**Aisha: Who are you talking to?! TELL MEH! *Shakes me wildly***

**Me: I just had GAT exams(Selective high school D:) so I haven't been able to type… **

**Eve: Excuses excuses! *SMACK***

***Warning if i dont post, it is either i don't feel like it or i'm playing Elsword, remember this is a hobby not a job!**


End file.
